


Baby, it's cold outside

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a candy-gram that Tony found, but what he asked for you've never done, but since he tripled your pay, there wasn't much to lose, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you'll like it our not, but I did. The song isn't very sexy, I know, but think of it in a slow jazz like song and it might help. I only put the female part on this because that's all the reader was singing. Thought the male part would get in the way and make it weird and confusing.

Gosh this was embarrassing; most of the times you did your job you didn’t mind, but these people you were about to meet were superheroes. Not just any, mind, but the Avengers!  
With a deep breath to calm yourself, you pulled and pushed at your Santa skirt. You couldn’t figure out if you wanted to pull it down to appear slightly modest, even though the outfit was nowhere near there, or if you wanted to pull it up to make it more sexy. Either way, your black fishnets would still show and finally figured you’d just leave it alone. This outfit was not meant to be modest. 

       You tapped your boot clad foot while in the elevator just to give you something to do. Pulling up on the matching tube top of red and white with a strip of black leather going down the middle. You usually wouldn’t wear this for a costume, but Mr. Stark tripled the amount you were being paid and bought everything.

“That was the mistake in this,” you said to yourself when you finally made it to the top floor. You did as instructed and headed to the kitchen area as quietly as possible. Everyone but Tony was on the couch watching a movie.

“I did well in picking you out, Santa, you’re going to be one hell of a treat.” Tony said quietly when he noticed you standing there beside him. His eyes roamed your ever curve, and you could just feel him undressing you when he did.

You cleared your throat as quietly as possible and fiddled with the hem of your skirt, feeling like you wanted it to be big enough to swallow you. You just wanted to get out of the beast’s sight that was eyeing you as prey. “Where do you want me to go?”

Tony Stark grinned and grabbed your wrist lightly to follow him. He led you through a couple of hallways and to a metal door. You gulped, but didn’t have time to decline what he was doing before you were pulled into a large training room. 

Almost all the lights were off except for one that that felt like a spotlight in the middle, but was bright enough to see your surroundings. Under the light was a regular wooden chair, something that looked too cheap for Tony to even look at. The whole floor was covered with blue mats and one of the walls was covered with a mirror. It must have been there so whoever was practicing could see what they were doing.

“Alright, cupcake, listen up. I want you to stand in a corner so it’s more difficult to spot you. I’m going to bring the guest in here and sit him in the chair, and if he looks puzzled then keep going. This is a surprise to him. If it gets to where he makes you feel uncomfortable to where you need to stop, then I’ll be here in no time. Any questions?” His brown eyes searched your face as he spoke.

“Yeah, you know this is incredibly creepy, right? And I’m not used to doing something like this at all.” You started to bite at your bottom lip but stopped yourself so you wouldn’t ruin your lipstick.

Mr. Stark chuckled and patted your shoulder. “Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. And I’m pretty sure he’s never seen anything like this so you’ll be great. I’ll start the music when he gets comfortable.”

As you heard his footfalls recede, you went to a corner that looked the darkest and waited. It wasn’t long until you saw someone pushed into the room. He seemed tiffed about something, but he slowly walked to the chair and sat down. Even though he had no idea what was about to happen, it seemed he was ready with the way his legs were opened and his back against the chair.

You tiptoed behind him and he seemed pretty oblivious about it, even though you weren’t as quiet as you planned. You only had one more second before the music started.

_“I really can't stay,”_ you began singing softly by his ear, making him jump but not move. You only sing the female part as instructed, giving you time to think of what you should do with him.

_“I've got to go away,”_ your hands went from his shoulders and down his chest, feeling the tone of his torso through his green v-neck sweater.

_“This evening has been  
So very nice,”_

Moving your hands back up his chest, you walked around his chair. Green eyes filled with confusion and awe stared at you. His skin was so light you could barely see the flush to his cheeks.

_“My mother will start to worry  
My father will be pacing the floor,” _

You couldn’t look away as you sank to your knees in front of him, your hands on his legs and moving upwards just a tease. You couldn’t help but smirk at hearing a small noise coming from the man in front of you.

_”So really I'd better scurry  
But maybe just half a drink more.” _

You felt his hands land on yours as you moved yourself away from him. They were cold, but seemed to be gentle as they went with your movements.

_”The neighbors might think_  
Say what's in this drink?  
I wish I knew how  
To break the spell.” 

You had pulled him up with you, wrapping his arms around your waist and feeling him tighten them around you. His cool breath was on your neck, making you shiver. His dark chuckle didn’t help.

_“I ought to say no no no, sir_  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
I really can't stay  
Baby, but its cold outside.” 

You shook your backside at him in time with the words earning you a pleasant growl. You went to pull away a little, but you felt that you couldn’t. Not with him.  


“Am I to think that you are just a tease,” He asked, his voice dark and delicious.  His hands were on yours, his fingers between yours as well. He moved your hands to your fishnets, allowing him to feel the velvet and feathers on your skirt as he brought your hands up.

You felt bold around him, as if you knew this man all your life. You couldn’t recall seeing him anywhere, but he felt so… necessary for you. “Is it working, or should I try a bit harder?”

The song played in the background, just the male singer’s words singing to the music. It was completely forgotten, only the tune of the song seemed to register between you. 

Turning you around and placing his hips on your waist again, you both slowly moved, not even keeping the beat. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smirked and looked you up and down. “You’re an enchantment for a realm such as this.” 

What he said was strange, but you didn’t say anything, just hoping he was enraptured with you as you felt with him. ‘Realm? What did he mean?’ You wanted to understand, but something in you told you not to ask, not to break this miraculous moment. There was one thing you had to ask though, “What’s your name? I feel like I’ve met you before.”

The smirk from earlier was back on his lips as he leaning into you. He kissed your neck just once before whispering in your ear, “Loki.” Before he let you go, he bit your earlobe lightly and said something you couldn't understand.

The lights in the room came on not long after the both of you had parted. Mr. Stark stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and a mischievous smile on his lips. “The song stopped so I thought I’d come in here and check on the lovely lady.”

You cleared your throat and said, “I’m fine, I was just about to head out.” With one last look at Loki, doing your best to memorize how his hair glistened in the light and how his green eyes were almost as a wolf’s gaze to you. You really hoped you got to see him again somehow.

“Well, you know the way and thanks for this. His look says it all.” Stark laughed loud enough that you could hear it through the metal door as you went to walk out. 

As you stepped into the living room, you noticed all the eyes on you even though some glanced away with a blush. You bit your lip and blushed as well, your eyes on the floor as the doors opened and you stepped on the elevator.

The next day you checked your email to find a message from Stark Industries.  


_“Cupcake,  
_

_You did great from what I hear (Loki is actually silent which is weird since he’s usually complaining). You might need to learn some more songs though, you might be booked soon by us._  


_Stark_


End file.
